Common to light sources such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), light bulbs, laser diodes and lamps is that the light sources emit heat. Light-emitting arrangements comprising a plurality of light sources, e.g. for use in a display or in an illumination device, may generate a quick rise of the temperature of the light-emitting arrangement, especially if many light sources are driven at the same time. The effect of heat may be detrimental to the light sources, and their operation may become erratic and unstable. As a consequence, the light from the light source may flicker, causing degradation of the quality of the display or illumination. Hence, thermal management is an important issue to prevent thermal damage of the light sources, and it is necessary to dissipate excess heat in order to maintain the reliability of the light-emitting arrangement and to prevent premature failure of the light sources.
However, the manufacture of heat sinks for the dissipation of heat for light-emitting arrangements is associated with relatively high costs, and a large fraction of the cost of light-emitting arrangements is related to the heat sinks and the procedure of assembling together the light sources with the heat sink.
In the light of the above observations, there is an increasing need for a cost-effective manufacture of light-emitting arrangements having heat dissipation properties.
DE 10 2004 057 804 discloses a housing body for a semiconductor chip and a method for the production thereof. A lead frame, having a mounting surface for the arrangement of a semiconductor chip, is applied with an adhesive layer and placed into a mould. The lead frame may further be provided with a coating of silver, gold or nickel-palladium. A ceramic material such as aluminum oxide or zirconium oxide, is poured into the mould such that the material surrounds the lead frame and forms a housing body of the lead frame.
However, the method of producing the housing body for each semiconductor chip is inefficient, complicated and circumstantial. As a consequence, the manufactured product becomes relatively expensive. Hence, alternative solutions for the manufacture of electronic products having an effective heat dissipation are of interest, such that a more cost-effective manufacture, as well as the product resulting from the manufacture, is provided.